


Saving the people who save people, even if they don't want to be saved

by Broken_fangirl_2002



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Mighty Med
Genre: (well kinda they are 18 - 19), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Super Heros, all charaters are aged up to adults, bionic heros, kaz is smarter then he lets on, this is lowkey a university AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_fangirl_2002/pseuds/Broken_fangirl_2002
Summary: Chase davenport didn't want to go to the University of the Sciences in Philadelphia, but it was the safest school he could go to as a bionic hero, so now he stuck in is bio class, being lab partners with this really annoying, obnoxious, really cute boy Kaz. while at the same time trying to be a bionic hero.expect, there's more to his slightly moronic lab partner,and there's superhero, ones with powers that defy all logic.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kaz didn't want to go to Univstry he already had a job that paid extremely well being a superhero doctor and all that, but Horace insisted that he and Oliver get normal degrees so it would be less suspicious when they walked in and out of the hospitals. he didn't expect to be lab partners with the suck-up, to smart for his own good chase Davenport,But there's more to his suck up lab partner,and he didn't expect for bionic heroes to exist.
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Saving the people who save people, even if they don't want to be saved

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at this I'm writing fanfiction for a show that ended years ago.  
> So to give some pretence, this story takes place in a world where mighty med never gets destroy, and the lab rats never meet the mighty med crew, so we have Kaz and Chase meeting at university. 
> 
> I also wanted to make Kaz smarter then he seemed, hes more practically smart than school smart; after all, he was a doctor even if it's for superheroes. He would have to have some intelligence to be a doctor. 
> 
> Kaz is also low-key an artist, (this comes for every 5 comic book nerds i know at least one of them is an artist)

When Chase was younger, he wanted to go to Harvard or Princeton, not the University of sciences in Philadephia. Still, here he was starting his first day of classes at the University of sciences in Philadephia, and he was late for his first-class biology. Not actually late but late for him at the very least. As he stepped in the lab, all the spots, but one was taken next to a dark-haired boy who was half asleep in his hand. 

As Chase sat down, the teacher stepped in and started to jot notes down on the board, starting with, 

the person you are sitting next to will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester.

So Chase was now stuck with the boy who, as the class started up, was still half asleep. As the professor started to introduce the first of two labs that would be taking place in the class, Chase began to wonder if he had gotten suck with the laziest student in the world. He slept through the whole lesson, all while rested on his right hand, his phone would buzz ever so often, and that would disturb the boy's rest as he turned to look at it but then go back to sleep in an instance. 

As the class came to an end, the professor gave everyone a few minutes to talk with there parter about the lab; Chase would have to wake up his sleeping lab partner. 

* * *

Kaz knew he had a class first thing the next morning so why on earth had he taken the late shift last night, Oliver said he could do it. His class wasn't until noon, but Kaz was halfway through his paperwork and Sunday evenings are mostly uneventful at mighty med. It seemed even supervillains took Sundays off. 

He was so tired he wasn't quite sure how he got to school without crashing his car, but as the class started to funnel in, Kaz felt his eyelids slip shut. What could they learn in the first lesson that he couldn't figure out later anyway, besides he had a shift at two that he needed to rest up for, Mondays like every other day exulting Sundays where exhaustingly busy. 

"hey" a voice woke him up from his sleeping trance, Kaz slowly blinked his eyes open, 

"Hi?" Kaz asked he wasn't in school to make friends, and he was very clearly asleep so why had someone woken him up 

"were lab partners," the fairly attractive boy asserted, and while Kaz could confess the boy was pretty he was also rather rude, 

"What?" Kaz asked, the words didn't seem to process in his head, as he looked over at the huge board and the students around him who started to work on projects, 

"professor decided we would work with the table parter. I guess you weren't paying attention to our first assignment that worth half of our grade," he sneered, 

"No," Kaz let out, he just assumed he could worry about it the next day, but already an assignment worth half their grade? 

"that's just my luck," the man huffed out as Kaz stole the paper from in front of the boy, whose name he still didn't know. 

"relax, it says here it's not due for another two months, and its half our in-class grade, which is only fifty percent of the grade," Kaz looked over the sheet from what he could see the lab was rather simple. Something he would do at least twice a shift at mighty med if he had gotten anyone else he could probably talk them into letting him do the lab. They could do the written work, but from what he could tell, there was no way this man would let him do the lab on his own. 

"that's not the point," the boy was now almost panicking, 

"Relax, what's your name by the way," Kaz asked, 

"Chase, Chase Davenport," chase answered, 

"you're related to that crazy guy who invents realistic robots?" Kaz asked, there had been something on the news about these robot kids who tried to destroy a small city. Other than that, the name Davenport was associated with some tech advancements, but not once that had interested Kaz all that much. 

"Yep, yeah, hes my uncle," Chase gritted his teeth, but Kaz didn't bother to push, 

"look this lab is easy, I've done it before, so don't sweat it, I have to get to another class," Kaz checked his phone as he slid his bag over his shoulder and other student started to funnel out of the classroom, 

"wait, what's your name," Chase asked as Kaz turned pulling out a small card, 

"Kaz, that's my number see you next class" Kaz slipped his card into Chase's hand before darting out of the class, he had two more classes before he had to get to work and spending more time getting acquainted with his lab partner for the bio lab class wasn't really on his docket. 

* * *

Chase would have a say the rest of the day when better than his first class, he never ran into Kaz in any other class, only in the lab biology, a course he didn't have again until Thursday, and he was dreading Thursday. Kaz seemed, well, he appeared simple-minded, unintelligent he had this air that reminded Chase of his older brother Adam, How had chase gotten stuck working with a boy who reminded him of his rather stupid brother. 

"you have to give him the benefit of the dough chase you met him for ten minutes, and he must be somewhat intelligent he got into the school," Bree reminded him as she sat on the sofa in their penthouse. Bree was at the University of the arts studying fashion design of all things. Chase had assumed it was merely a hobby to pass the time since all the Davenport children had resined them selfs to a life of heroism years ago. Still, Davenport had a lot of money. Since Leo was going to the University of Pennsylvania for business (most likely because he would be the one to take over the business side of the Davenport industry when Donald got too old), Bree and Chase were allowed to apply to schools in that area and go with him. 

"maybe he faked in on all his applications," Chase argued, as he paced the floor of the living space. 

"if he managed to trick a university into accepting him he must have some intelligent," Leo shrugged, he was typing away on his laptop just over at the dining table. 

"maybe hes rich," Chase challenged 

"Chase we're rich," Bree rolled her eyes, "hes just your lab partner for one class for two labs, you'll be fine," Bree huffed. She was right, he only had to put up with Kaz for five months, then he would know to avoid him if they even shared any other classes, 

"your right, wheres adam by the way," Chase asked, while Bree Chase and Leo were pretty much the same age, Adam was almost two years older than them. His grades wouldn't get him into any univstry, let alone one of the ones where they were going, but they decided to bring him with them so that the whole team would say together. 

"said he was gonna get a job, he said to text him if anything came up," Leo shrugged, 

"why does adam need a job," Chase raised an eyebrow, Bree had gotten a job back in mission creek, and chase had a short term job, but adam had never expressed any interest in working. 

"I think hes board, we brought him out to Philadelphia but didn't give him anything to do," Bree suggested, 

"so hes gonna get a minimum wage job," Chase questioned 

"I think he was applying at daycares and kids gyms," Leo explained, 

"he does like kids," Bree grinned, Adam had adored working with the bionic kids training them but also working with them to be better people something Bree and Chase didn't ever truly get, they were good teachers. However, adam was better, kids turned to him, even still if something ever went south Adam was the first one any of them called. they just trusted him in a way that they never trusted Bree or Chase 

"he is a kid," Chase sighed, has he moved into the kitchen. 

"I think he misses teaching at the Academy, but they don't need us at the academy any more because some of the students who have graduated can train now," Bree reminded them. "That reminds me, Chase, we have to do checks on the unit in new york, and Los angles this weekend," Bree looked up at Chase. 

After the student graduated, they set up underground labs in the major city across the U.S.A to lessen the stress on the original team, so while Bree Chase and Adam would be in charge of Philadelphia. At the same time, they lived there, they had helped set up the other labs for some of the newer students, Los Angels and New York had been the first two, and they were going on there the first month of working without direct supervision from any of the davenports. 

Douglas was working with Chicgco at the moment to help set that up, and Donald was working in Houston, they where in the middle of building underground labs in Phoenix and Philadelphia at the moment. 

"any worries?" Chase asked, 

"I have some worries about Los angles, but New York should be fine," Bree shrugged off. 

* * *

Kaz stumbled into the mighty med just moment before his clock in time, hitting his clock in before he shrugged his bag off and pulled out his laptop and doctor's coat. 

"nurse kelly how are we today," Kaz asked, Nurse Kelly was one of his favourites, the two were close in age, and she was terrific at her job, though she had literary been born to be in health care, having the power to sense what was wrong with someone. Though she could have been a doctor if she wanted, she found been a nurse more interesting, or at least that's what she claimed. 

"slow afternoon, but hoarse had to bring gamma girl into surgery, her condition was getting worse," Kelly shook her head. Gamma girl had been in the hospital for nearly a week, and none of the staff could figure out how to help her. 

"When was that," Kaz asked checking his watch, before jotting down a note on his clipboard, 

"Twenty minutes ago, he left a list of things that needed to be done soon by you," Kelly pulled a paper off of her clipboard dropping it on Kaz's 

"thank you," Kaz grinned as Kelly started off to work on her tasks, 

the top of the list read, - do rounds. So that's where Kaz started, checking in on all the heroes who had been admitted to a bed. 

The rest of the list was quickly finished, and Kaz found himself down in front of the computer only an hour and a half after he started working on paperwork. Doing paperwork the worst part of his job and the one he was often behind on, the endless amounts of paperwork he had to complete. 

"Kaz," Skyler greeted as she pushed her self up onto the desk, grabbing Kaz's clipboard, 

"what brings you around Skyer," Kaz asked, looking up at his friend, at eighteen she had moved from the hospital where she lived into an apartment with Kaz and Oliver. Oliver had needed a place to stay since his mother had gotten locked up for being evil, and Kaz didn't want to live with his eleven siblings, so they got an apartment with enough room for Skyler to stay too. 

"I wanted to get out of the apartment, and I think I broke my arm," Skyler shrugged. It wasn't a rare occurrence for Skyler to shrug something like a broken arm off, but she wasn't the powerful hero she once was. She had her fighting skills, but other than that, she wasn't anything more than an average alien. 

"Okay let's see," Kaz pushed his chair over to take a look at her arm, pulling Skyler closer to him so he could inspect the arm. "not broken, but you might have a stress fracture, so be careful with that arm and don't do anything stupid" Kaz asset the arm. "I should send you for an x-ray, though, just to confirm," Kaz stood up, brushing off his coat. 

"don't you guys have people for that," Skyler asked as Kaz started to scribble down some notes, he would have to log the x-ray later, and he had a tendency to forget the little details. 

"yes, and on shift right now, it's me," Kaz shrugged, locking the computer before grabbing a paper and writing down the x-ray notes, a paper he would have to file and list away later. 

"When did you learn how to use an x-ray machine?" Skyler raised an eyebrow, 

"the machine is easy I have to send it to one of the x-ray readers that's what takes forever," Kaz shook his head, underneath all the superhero people mighty med was truly just the most advanced hospital, one that employed people based on their knowledge, and for some reason hired two fourteen years old who would be the best doctors at the hospital at a measly eighteen years old, 

"Alright, I don't have anything else to do anyway," Skyler shrugged, spoken like a true hero, Kaz had found they often forgot to take care of them selfs because they were to busy taking care of the world around them. "so how was school?" she asked. 

"fine, I don't know why Horaces is making me and Oliver do this, I don't know how a degree in Biology can help me be a better Superhero doctor since people don't think superhero exist," Kaz huffed out looking to see if he could find Kelly to inform her he was leaving the emergency floor, 

"I don't know, When did Horaces become all of our pseudo dad?" Skyler asked 

"that is a good question," Kaz noted as he spotted Kelly, "kelly I am taking Skyler for an X-ray, page me if you need a doctor," 

"Alright," She replied, looking up from her note pad before she walked to her next patient. 

Skyer hadn't broken her arm it was just a stress fracture, once she had found that out she thanked Kaz and started to go home promising to get something for dinner so Kaz wouldn't have to cook after he got off shift, Oliver was at the emergency desk when Kaz got back to the floor. 

"hey," Oliver said as Kaz sat down next to him, Oliver was his closet and best friend, 

"Hey, how was your day," Kaz asked, Oliver, looked over from his computer, the familiar screen of the pages of the log closing, as he signed off of the desktop. 

"Not too bad, I've had better thought, how bout you?" Oliver turned in his chair, Kaz shrugged, passing a bottle of apple juice, as he opened his entry drink, 

"fell asleep in my first class got suck with some smart suck up kid as a lab partner." 

"fun," Oliver let out a small laugh as Kaz hit the back of his head. 

"you bet yah," Kaz rolled his eyes. 

"you two will not regret getting degrees," Horace reprimanded as he walked into the emergency room, 

"it's not like all superhero doesn't get degrees," Kaz snarked back, while Oliver didn't mind getting a degree since the hospital was paying for everything anyways Kaz dread more school that he didn't even need. 

Kaz was stupid in a school setting. It would be no different in a university as the new lab partner who had looked at him like he was nothing more then a moron had proved to him. 

"some of them have degrees in things like journalism but that not the point," Horaces corrected. 

"how is gamma girl" Kaz changed the topic, the argument about University had been done to death at this point. 

"back to the state, she was in yesterday" Horace sighed as alan moved gamma girl back to her bed in the emergency unit, 

"so we still don't know what's wrong with her?" Oliver looked over at the superhero sleeping frame before up at Horace 

"Nope," he shrugged then moved to work with another hero, 

being immortal meant that Horace didn't see much point in death, in fact, some times he was unaware of how scary it could seem to a moral. 

"This is the worst part of the job," Kelly sighed, "I know something wrong, but I have no clue what it is," she leaned into Kaz, as he placed his arm over her shoulder. Kaz didn't speak up to agree with her, even after four years, bringing countless heroes back from the brink of death, there was a few, no matter what he did, he couldn't. Knowing when you have to let a patent go was one of the harder things to learn. 

* * *

Thursday came quicker then Chase would have liked, and just as before Kaz sat at the table before he got there, he was awake this time, and drinking monster energy, while texting. 

"Moring," Kaz said as chase sat down, but he never looked away from his phone, his brows narrowed at his phone before he started to tap the screen again, 

"Moring," Chase greeted, pulling out his notebook, as he saw Kaz had a small laptop placed in front of him the screen was open to a comic book, with what looked like scribbled notes in the margins of the digital page. the comic was one Chase had recognized likely from Leos collection, gamma girl, but the notes read things like 

'Could this be why she is in a coma,' as if the character was a real person, but when the professor walked in, Kaz placed his phone down and flipped the laptop into a tablet and sent the comic off to give him a blank sheet of paper. 

the class went off without a hitch, but Chase had yet to ask Kaz to meet about there lab, though he could do the whole thing without Kaz and just slap his name on it, but Leo and Bree had convinced him to give Kaz a chance to prove himself. 

"We still need to meet about this lab," Chase stopped Kaz as he placed his laptop in his bag, 

"I work every day this week except Sunday before five, so Sunday?" Kaz shrugged, while chase wanted to know what job a university student could have that would demand that many hours of the day he pressed forward. 

"I'm gonna be out of town then, are you really working every day," Chase asked, 

"unless you wanted to meet at eight after my shift tonight," Kaz sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder, looking as if he was moving towards the door. 

"I could do that," Chase nodded. 

"Okay, I have two roommates and live in a one-bedroom apartment, so dealers pick," Kaz told him. Chase would have preferred to meet at a library, but he lived far enough away from campus that walking home late at night was not favourable. 

"We can go to mine, I live with my siblings, but they will likely be out tonight," Chase lied, as far as he knew all three of his siblings would be home that evening and even though the penthouse was big, it wasn't big enough to hide Bree Adam and Leo all evening. 

"great, text me the address, ill be there sometime after eight," Kaz started to move toward the door before chase stopped him once again. 

"sometime after eight?" 

"I get off at eight, and I normally need a shower and an energy drink after one of my shifts," Kaz explained once again, wondering what Kaz could do for a living that would require that. 

"Okay," Chase nodded. 

"great don't forget to text me the address," Kaz reminded then he was off, 

Now chase just had to figure out how to get his sibling out of the apartment for the evening. 

"Alright I'm going to be out tonight, there's a first-week party, and one of the friends I made who lives on campus says I can stay over in her dorm tonight," Bree announced as she hopped down the stairs a bag in hand holding her keys in her free hand, 

"have fun," Leo looked up from his laptop, "I'm also going out, I'm hoping to join the robotics team, and they meet tonight, don't wait up," He explained, 

"let me know when you're on your way home, Bree text me when you get back to your friend's dorm," Adam nodded at both Leo and Bree, they both gave him a nod back, he had started to step up into a protective sibling role, mostly so that he could make sure everyone was okay. 

"my lab partner is coming over at around eight so adam if you could stay up in your room," Chase asked, 

"Okay," Adam shrugged as he made dinner, 

"really," Chase asked. 

"I've got a TV and a PlayStation up there I'm not to mad about it," Adam reasoned. 

"great," Chase nodded. 

it was eight twenty when the intercom finally buzzed, with Kaz's voice jumping through the speaker, 

"come on up," Chase clicked the button letting Kaz into the building, and if Kaz had looked tired in class that was nothing compared to the bags that rested under his eyes now, along with a smug of something Neon blue on his cheekbone, "hey, you have" Chase tried to point out as Kaz whipped at the other side Chase reached over to whip it off Kaz's cheek, 

"Sorry, it was a mess at work today," Kaz shrugged, the neon blue substance had left its stain on Kaz's arms and hands as well, and where the smug had sat on Kaz cheekbone, there was a faint colour leaving its mark on Kaz skin. 

"where do you work?" Chase questions Kaz looked away looking around the penthouse as he mumbled, 

"a place," 

"So for this lab," Chase spoke after a moment, 

"yeah," Kaz nodded as chase and him moved to the dining table, Chase's computer was already set up, so Kaz looked through his bag to pull out his tablet laptop, along with a once-white pen that had been doodled all over, 

While Chase spoke through his ideas for the topic, Kaz scribbled on his tablet, taking what Chase assumed to be notes, until he looked over to see a drawing, a very interact drawing of what the lab would look like, placing small text next to beakers and test tubes, the layout was that of a comic book, four panels detailing each phase of the process. 

"did you just draw that," Chase asked, looking over the drawing as Kaz gave him a small grin, 

"well I had a rough draft that I was detailing, but I did draw it," Kaz shrugged, he pushed the tablet over for Chase to see better, 

"it's amazing," Chase commented, his lab drawings where normally bare-bones, slightly better than stick images at best. 

"Thanks, you don't think its to comic bookish," Kaz asked, reaching for his energy drink as if to prove that he doesn't care about chase's opinion, even if he did. 

"well its got the style of a comic book but overall it gets the facts down, we could use it in the report," Chase shrugged back, 

"wouldn't you wanna use photos in a lab report," Kaz raised an eyebrow, 

"yeah, but we could use this for the hypothesis," Chase brushed off, maybe Kaz didn't want to use his drawing he felt his breath start to shorten when Kaz said, 

"okay" he tapped the screen and the drawing showed up on the working document they had. 

* * *

"your home late" Skyler noted, she was seated cross-legged on the old sofa they had dragged into the small apartment. 

"yeah, I thought I would finish with my lab partner earlier what are you doing up?" Kaz asked, going back to this place after seeing the giant penthouse that chase lived in was rather jarring, as he hit his waist on the counter that jetted just a little bit to fair out from the half wall, once again bruising his hip. 

"finishing this website, Horace needed yet another change to the header design, are you making coffee?" Skyler asked, her voice was quiet than normal, Kaz guessed that Oliver was asleep, he worked the 3-10 pm shift that afternoon, and tended to drop dead after that shift. 

"though I might, you want a cup," Kaz asked, pulling out his mug, the three made enough, but the apartment was small and cramped so they had had three mugs one for each member of the house, and made sure not to have company over. 

"you know it" Skyler grinned, so Kaz grabbed her Skyler storm mug, a mug she had gotten for there moving in from Kaz, he had gotten it when he was younger, and he hadn't wanted to spend money, so he gave her the mug that had her likeness on it. Skyler had thought it was funny, even though Oliver thought it was slightly insensitive. 

Kaz watched the old coffee maker do its work as he pulled out the brown sugar because no one had gone grocery shopping in two weeks, and they had run out of granulated sugar. as the machine finished, he pored the two cups, dropping three spoons of sugar into Skyers, but nothing into his, why he bothered to drink the gross sludge of coffee he did was beyond him, but he rarely bothered to put anything into it. 

"here you are, your mostly sugar coffee," Kaz passed the mug to Skyler placing his down on the crate masquerading as a coffee table. He walked over to his bag to grab his 

"thank you so very much, man, who drinks coffee but hates it," Skyler mocked, her hands wrapping around the mug

"ha, so what did Horace need to change now," Kaz asked, flopping down next to her as he watched the screen when Skyler had resigned her self to a life of normalcy she decided to take up helping Horace on the mundane things the hospital needed help with. 

"the header image was Blurry, so I had to fix that, then he wants an email button, to which I reminded him he doesn't have an email, so I had to make him an email and hook it up to everything, which took much longer then I would like to confess," Skyler shook her head before she stretched out her back, 

"well at least Horace has an email," Kaz mumbled into his mug when Skyler turned to him to pass him a doctor's note, how horcaes tended to commute with the four teenagers. 

"That reminds me you have to do interviews tomorrow for a new guy who can check emails," Skyler grinned, 

"really?" Kaz sighed as he read the note, that was what it said, 

"Yep, don't worry I'll help," she patted his leg 

"you're truly a gem," Kaz mocked as he pulled out his phone to mess around with an app

"I know," Skyler laughs before looking at kaz "so how was the lab partner," 

"hes okay I guess rich as all hell, and still kinda condensing but he liked my art so, that's something" 

"only one semester," 

"you will always be my voice of reason" 

"I thought that was Oliver" 

"Oliver is my voice of, your a moron don't do that," 

"yeah that checks out" 

"I know," 


End file.
